


Dragon Tattoo

by tenlion



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlion/pseuds/tenlion
Summary: "If love was elastic then were we born to test its reach?"Ten shares the same tattoo with two people. Soulmate Tattoo | AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So I have an account on AFF, but I wrote this small thing and I think Ao3 will be the place for my oneshots that I just want to share because I somehow managed to magically finish them.
> 
> I edited this, I have no beta, so there could be grammar mistakes. I love Ten and I love Johnten and Taeten. I cannot seem to choose which one I like the most. 
> 
> I am trash for soulmate aus.

Ten looked at him; like he really took himself in stopping up in the hallway and just openly staring at the boy. There was something odd going on. Ten could feel the tattoo on his back itching and Ten felt the itching fade by each step he took towards the taller. The boy had brown hair and dark eyes. His smile was beautiful, making his eyes turn into slits. He was tall and lean and Ten had passed him a few times in the hallway, but ever since he woke up to find a small line on his back he started to wonder. Was it really Johnny? Was he the one who could color the tattoo decorating Ten’s back? Ten took himself in passing by Johnny instead of poking his shoulder like he had planned. Johnny was talking with another tall boy whom Ten knew was called Jaehyun. Ten looked away continuing his walk when he felt fingers close around his wrist. It was on his sleeve, the fingers not touching his skin. 

Ten could feel the ink spread on his back and he wondered what shape it would create now. Ten looked up, following the navy sleeve of their school uniform and up to the face of the student that had stopped him. Ten felt his breath hitch. 

It was Johnny and he was looking down at him with curious eyes. “Ten…” Johnny said and Ten had to look down and away from Johnny’s eyes. The way Johnny said his name did things to his head and he’d rather not end up kissing Johnny in the school hall. Ten noticed Jaehyun eye the two a knowing look on his face. Ten felt Johnny’s hand slide down and his eyes widened when Johnny’s skin touched the palm of his hand, Johnny’s hand taking Ten’s smaller one into his. Ten felt like melting away. Johnny smiled and Ten looked up at him, not being able to hide his smile as well. 

 

 

Ten and Johnny walked home together. The cherry blossoms blowing past them with the wind, and Ten reached up to remove one from Johnny’s hair. He liked the way Johnny bent down to make it easier for Ten. He just really, really liked Johnny. 

The two of them entered Ten’s small home, Ten greeted his mother and hoped she wouldn’t ask why Johnny stood behind him, but of course his mother’s eyes lit up at the sight of a young handsome man in her hallway. 

“Who’s this, Ten?” She asked and Ten whose face couldn’t be seen by Johnny tried to mouth for her to stop and go away. 

“This Johnny, he’s from my school.” Ten explained. 

His mother looked annoyed at the fact that Ten tried to shoo her away. “I can see that, Ten, he’s wearing the same uniform.” She said and Johnny snickered. Ten curled his hands into fists. 

“Well then you know.” He said and quickly put his shoes away, hurrying down the hall and into his room. Johnny greeted Ten’s mother with a bow before following. He bent his head to get through the frame of Ten’s door and Ten who had immediately dropped down on his bed looked up at Johnny with wide eyes. This was it. The moment of truth.  
Johnny slowed down in his steps, letting his back drop from his shoulders. Taking off his jacket. Ten blinked, if Johnny’s tattoo were the same place as his… then they were...  
Ten stood, and quickly shrugged off his jacket, copying Johnny who wore a nervous smile. When the two of them stood with their bare chests Ten glanced at the mirror on the opposite wall and saw the pattern of a dragon decorate Johnny’s lean back. Ten felt Johnny turn him around and he closed his eyes, feeling tears press on. He waited for Johnny to touch him, to see if he was the one. The one to bring color to the tattoo and to his life. 

Ten felt Johnny’s finger run over right shoulder blade and down and Ten felt the tattoo burn. He cried out in pain, gritting his teeth and Johnny pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his shoulder to comfort him. Ten held onto the arms that were around him and first when the pain subsided he turned around in Johnny’s arms, reaching his hands around Johnny’s waist and by peeking in the mirror he drew his fingers over the dragon coloring it a bright blue. Ten wondered what color his was. Johnny’s dragon’s wings faded from blue to a sea green and it was so beautiful. Ten felt the other tense, he knew Johnny in was pain as well. Some tattoos were small, others were large and many said that those who had large soulmate tattoos had a stronger bond. 

Ten kissed Johnny’s chest and the taller pulled back, he had tears in his eyes and he looked like he tried hard not to cry. “What color is it?” He asked and Ten got blinded by his tears as he felt happiness rise within him. “Blue a-and sea green.” He told Johnny who smiled widely a tear escaping his eye. 

“Yours is blue and red.” Johnny smiled and Ten couldn’t take it anymore. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, pulling him down and tip-toeing up to reach Johnny’s lips that welcomed his in a kiss. 

 

 

 

Through the white of his shirt Ten could see he colors of his tattoo. Johnny had stayed until late in the evening. Ten’s mother gave Ten a knowing look as Ten bid Johnny goodbye at the front door. Ten tried to ignore her but she stepped in the way when he tried to go back to his room. 

“Where is it?” She asked and Ten tried to look confused but he ended up huffing. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said but quickly regretted only wearing his shirt again because his mother grabbed the hem of it and pulled up. Ten tried to get her hands off of him. “Mom!” 

“Not on the stomach.” She said and tried to peek through Ten’s sleeves, then she went around him and Ten tried to turn to face her but she had already gotten hold of his shirt. 

“Oh my…” She gasped and Ten silenced, waiting for her to speak. “It’s stunning.” She said and Ten knew it was. Johnny and he had been standing in the mirror and admiring their tattoos for almost an hour. It wasn’t easy to wear a shirt and cover it. They wanted to flaunt it and Ten’s favorite color was now blue. Ten felt his mother caress it and he hissed. It was still sore. She then went in front of him. “But it’s a boy.” She said. “How will you have children?” 

Ten sighed. “Mom the world is overpopulated anyway, we can adopt or something.” He said dismissively and went into the kitchen for a night snack. 

“Let’s go out and eat dinner tomorrow.” She smiled. “To celebrate.” 

Ten couldn’t help but smile at her. He could see her tattoo escape her rolled up sleeve. She had a phoenix on her arm and it was silver while his father’s was golden. It was very detailed and beautiful, like the dragon on Ten’s back. Like the dragon on Johnny’s… 

 

 

 

Ten and Johnny found it easy to spend time together. Johnny’s best friend Jaehyun was kind and Johnny had lots of friends for Ten to meet. Ten’s father made time in his busy schedule to meet Johnny over dinner and Johnny told Ten to come over the next weekend to meet his parents. 

They were still young, so the parents would have to watch over them and approve them before they could get registered as soul mates. They both decided to go through that when high school ended. They had only one year left. 

Ten couldn’t have expected what would happen. He couldn’t have expected the time he would enter when Johnny’s friend Jaehyun brought a boy called Taeyong along to their favorite café. Ten felt the itching again and he frowned at the way Taeyong’s eyes widened as he saw him. Taeyong eyed Ten and Johnny’s linked hands and Ten took himself in seating himself away from Taeyong, but of course Jaehyun made the other sit right in front of Ten. There was something off about it. 

 

 

Johnny had to go on a trip with his parents which left Ten’s Friday so empty and he walked alone to school. Ten had been thinking about the odd sensation he felt when he had met Taeyong that day at the café. He had searched about the possibility of being able to fall in love with someone else even if you had a soul mate. He was sure he wasn’t in love with Taeyong, but he felt attracted to him, which wasn’t normal for someone who had already connected with their soul mate. Ten had since then avoided Taeyong, hoping the hopeful eyes didn’t mean what they meant and that Taeyong just had a crush. Still Ten cursed Taeyong for wearing a tank top because something looking like a dragon had spread at Taeyong’s left shoulder. Ten saw it when he got up to leave. The lines coloring Taeyong’s golden skin. This meant his soul mate was near him that he had found his soul mate. Ten remembered glancing at Johnny who hadn’t noticed it. This was too confusing. 

 

 

Ten glanced towards one of the trees in the court yard of his school and saw a student sit against the tree. Ten kept looking at him until the boy looked up, his piercing gaze meeting Ten’s and Ten’s eyes widened when he realized it was Taeyong. 

He started walking faster, but Taeyong got up and followed him. 

“Ten.” 

That was definitely not Ten’s name. Taeyong was just counting to ten out loud, he was definitely not calling for Ten. 

Taeyong gripping onto Ten’s hand and Ten felt his tattoo pulse. Taeyong’s eyes widened and Ten knew the other felt the same thing as Ten had done with Johnny touched his hand. The way the unfinished lines met and the tattoo completed itself. No, that was not happening to Taeyong. Taeyong was handsome Ten realized as the other got up the stairs to meet Ten on the same level. Students passed by them and Ten tried not to wince out loud at Taeyong’s confused expression. “Ten,” he spoke. “Why are you running away from me?” 

Ten didn’t want to tell Taeyong that he was doing that because he already had a soul mate, because he feared Taeyong’s tattoo was somehow be a match to his as well. “I have one.” He took himself in blurting out and Taeyong frowned. 

“What?” He asked. “A soul mate?” 

Ten nodded. Taeyong’s gaze dropped and he inched closer to Ten, taking the other’s hands in his. Ten felt as if his chest was going to burst. The sadness and anxiety of what was to happen was too much for him. He wanted to go back to the happiness of finding Johnny, of coloring each other’s tattoos and just enjoying the fact that they had found their missing piece. 

Taeyong frowned. “I want to see it.” He said sternly and Ten couldn’t help himself but nod. He felt so sorry towards Taeyong. 

 

 

Ten jumped when Taeyong stood right outside his classroom when his morning classes were over and he had lunch break. Ten stopped up and stared at Taeyong almost a little accusingly, but he then followed the other into the restroom. Other boys were in there and without anyone noticing Taeyong pulled Ten with him into one of the stalls. Ten yelped and watched Taeyong close the door. When the group of boys went out, leaving the two of them alone; Taeyong spoke up. “Show me.” He said, and Ten noticed that the other’s voice was wavering slightly. 

Ten took off his jacket and turned his back to Taeyong. He pulled in his shirt, revealing most of the dragon to Taeyong. The other lifted up in Ten’s shirt to see it all and Ten flinched. “Don’t touch it.” He stated and Taeyong pulled away his hand. 

“Why not?” He asked and Ten pulled down in his shirt, still holding onto it. 

“It doesn’t feel right.” Ten admitted and tried to ignore the hurt in Taeyong’s eyes. They were standing close and Ten blinked at Taeyong who shrugged off his jacket a little aggressively. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, revealing a muscular torso and Ten just stared at Taeyong, waiting for him to reach the point. Taeyong turned around and Ten hissed when he saw an identical dragon on Taeyong’s back, but the only thing was that it was mirrored. Instead of starting at the right shoulder like Ten and Johnny’s, it started on the left. 

“It happened when I met you.” Taeyong said through gritted teeth. “Whenever you were near more lines appeared.” 

“It can’t be me, Taeyong.” Ten said and shook his head. Taeyong turned around to face Ten. 

“Do you feel it?” He asked and Ten held his breath when the other came closer. “There is something.” 

“There is nothing.” Ten said sternly but he didn’t sound convincing. His heart skipped a beat when Taeyong neared Ten’s face so much his breath landed on Ten’s lips. 

“Does this feel like nothing?” He asked and Ten balled his hands into fists when Taeyong sealed their lips and Ten felt his hormones go haywire. He tried not to seem too breathless when Taeyong pulled away. “It’s something!” Taeyong stated and came closer. Ten pushed the other’s hands off of him. 

“I have a soul mate, Taeyong!” He shrieked and Taeyong stepped away. “You must be wrong.” Ten gasped he didn’t look Taeyong in the eye as he went around the other and left the stall, running out of the bathroom with his jacket in hand. 

 

 

 

Ten sat with Jaehyun in the library after school. He had some questions and hoped they would be answered. Jaehyun was studying, his green marker releasing a squeaking sound every time he marked a word or a sentence. Ten grimaced. 

“Jaehyun.” He said, breaking the silence. They were sitting at a table between two book shelves and Ten eyed their surroundings before continuing. “Jaehyun do you have a moment?” He asked. 

Jaehyun looked up. “What is it?” He asked with a kind smile, his dimples showing and Ten watched him look down at his book again. 

“Do you- you perhaps… have you found a soul mate yet?” He asked and Jaehyun sat up and closed his book. 

“I haven’t met her or him yet.” He said, shaking his head. 

Ten pouted. “No beginning lines?” 

Jaehyun shook his head. “Not even a drop of ink.” Ten sighed. This made Jaehyun cock a brow. “What is happening?” He asked. “You have started to act weird… to be honest Taeyong is acting weird too.” 

Ten grimaced at the mention of Taeyong. Jaehyun noticed this. 

“Wait, you and Johnny have just found each other.” He said. “It’s not possible for you to fall for someone else.” He said and Ten’s eyes widened. 

Jaehyun winced when Ten slapped his head. “I love Johnny! How can you even be his friend!” 

Jaehyun avoided another hit. “Taeyong keeps asking about you!” Jaehyun said hurriedly to avoid Ten’s blows. 

“He- what?” Ten sat back down. 

Jaehyun lowered his hands that were protecting his face. “I noticed something too…” Jaehyun said and bit his lip. “A tattoo has appeared on his shoulder, I haven’t seen it all yet. He’s hiding it.” Jaehyun leaned closer, lowering his voice. “But he doesn’t seem happy or curious like everyone else is when they find their soul mate.” 

Ten knew this was all his fault. “Do you know anyone who studies this?” 

“Well… There is this one boy that I’ve heard of. His mother is an expert within the subject.” Jaehyun said. “He goes to the school nearby.” 

“You’re not busy, are you?” Ten asked and packed his stuff. 

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Let’s go.” 

“Now?” 

Jaehyun watched Ten leave and quickly got up, bringing his things with him. The two left the school together. 

 

 

 

“How do you know him?” Ten asked and Jaehyun smiled sheepishly. 

“Well, my friend Yuta has spoken of him, but I haven’t really met him.” He said while scratching his neck and he cried out in pain when Ten kicked his leg. 

“How will we be able to find him, if you don’t know what he looks like?!” Ten yelled. 

Jaehyun protectively reached out his hands in front of him. Backing away only to bump into a student who was on his way out of the school gates. Jaehyun spun around and Ten watched the student drop a stack of papers. He was tall and pale, and his hair was ginger. “Sorry, man.” Jaehyun said and crouched down beside the boy who immediately had started to gather his papers. Ten saw some blow away with the wind and he ran after them. When he picked them up he looked up to see the two boys in front of him frozen. Jaehyun’s hand had met the boy’s whose sharp but large eyes stared at his hand. Ten was about to stand up when he noticed the skin on Jaehyun’s lower right arm suddenly turn black and he gasped when he saw the outlines of a wolf appear. Symbols around it made the tattoo beautiful even without colors. Ten watched the other boy fall to the ground, having lost his balance and he rolled up his sleeve as well, staring at the same outline of the wolf, but the symbols around it was a little different. Jaehyun reached out for it but the boy pulled his arm to himself. 

“Who are you?” He asked with wide eyes and Jaehyun’s hand held onto the boy’s shoulder to help him up from the ground. 

“I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun looked dashing when he smiled and Ten was happy to see this beautiful sight. The other boy looked to Jaehyun’s arm, fingers reaching out and hovering above it. 

“Doyoung…” He said and Ten blinked when he saw Jaehyun lean in, his hand cupped Doyoung’s cheek and he pressed a kiss to Doyoung’s cheek. The other closed his eyes at the touch. His hand gripped onto Jaehyun’s arm and when it came in contact with the tattoo colors blossomed up and Jaehyun gasped. He looked down to see the wolf turn grey and silver, its eyes blue and the symbols around it creating green leaves and few touches of red and yellow. Ten stepped closer in awe. Jaehyun’s left hand brushed its thumb over Doyoung’s arm and Doyoung looked into Jaehyun’s eyes when the color appeared and he cried out in pain. Ten had to tiptoe to see what color Doyoung’s wolf would get and saw the that it was white with green eyes. Ten pouted. He didn’t come for this, now he knew Doyoung and Jaehyun had a lot to talk about. He went over slowly, trying not to ruin their moment. He was about to slowly tug the papers under Doyoung’s arm and dash when Jaehyun seemed to get pulled out of his trance. 

“Oh, Doyoung.” He gasped and Doyoung replied immediately at the sound of his name rolling off Jaehyun’s tongue. Ten couldn’t help but miss Johnny in that moment. “This is Ten.” He said and Doyoung’s eyes met Ten’s. The other had a unique look but he was so enthralling. 

“Hi Ten.” Doyoung smiled and Ten bowed in greeting. The two new soul mates realized they were still holding onto each other and they pulled their hands to themselves. Ten watched the petals of the cherry blossoms dance around them. Summer was coming. 

“Hi Doyoung.” Ten said with a small wave. “You know, Jaehyun this can wait, I’ll try to find him myself.” He said and backed off. 

Doyoung blinked. “Who?” He asked and Ten smiled exaggeratedly. 

“No one. It’s nothing.” He said and Jaehyun turned to look at Doyoung. 

“We’re looking for a boy whom we've heard knows a lot about soul mates.” Jaehyun explained and Ten stared at him. He should just let Ten leave and spend time with his new soul mate. 

Doyoung laughed, throwing his back while doing so. His mouth was rather large, Ten noticed. “Well you’ve found him.” Doyoung grinned and Ten and Jaehyun blinked. 

“What?” They both asked in unison. 

 

 

Doyoung promised to help out Ten the next day, Ten was finally able to leave after sharing phone numbers and he had to call Johnny on his way home. 

 

 

 

Saturday should be an easy day. No school. No Taeyong. Ten met up with Doyoung and Jaehyun at the café, and after ordering Ten was ready to ask questions. Still he couldn’t help but notice Doyoung and Jaehyun’s linked hands and he felt happy for them. 

“So what do you want to know?” Doyoung asked and sipped off his bubble tea. 

“Is it possible to share a soul mate tattoo with more than one?” Ten asked and Jaehyun frowned while Doyoung’s eyes widened. 

“What? I haven’t heard of that?” 

Ten’s smile was strained. “You haven’t? Just great.” He silenced. “Well it’s not identical.” Ten then remembered. “It’s mirrored.” 

“It could be similar.” Doyoung suggested. 

“No all the details match it’s just mirrored.” 

Doyoung hummed. “Is it you?” 

Ten blinked. “What? No, not me, I have found my soul mate.” 

Doyoung squinted and titled his head. “Well, you are able to fall in love with others before meeting your soul mate, but after that it’s almost impossible to fall for someone else.” He said and Ten tried not to seem too panicked as he bit down on the tip of his tongue. “Have you touched this person’s tattoo, if it is colored you are connected somehow.” 

“But what if it is a mistake?” Ten asked. 

“Wait, guys are we talking about Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked but the other two ignored him. 

“Mistakes don’t happen.” Doyoung said. “Some have tried that their tattoo never appeared because their soul mate is dead. But I haven’t heard of a mirrored tattoo.” 

Jaehyun was staring into space as if piecing things together. Ten groaned and hid his face in his hands. “So I should try and touch it and then hope no colors will appear.” 

Doyoung nodded. “Yes, but I’ll talk to my mom about this as soon as I can. I’ll call you afterwards.” 

“Thank you.” Ten smiled and Jaehyun who was holding his own jaw after realizing everything looked at the two. 

“Ten, you should talk to Johnny.” Jaehyun suggested. 

Doyoung nodded. “Yes, talk to- is Johnny his soul mate?” (Ten and Jaehyun nodded.) “Talk to him first.” 

Ten sighed. 

 

 

 

Johnny would first be home Sunday, but Doyoung called Saturday night, right before Ten cold call Johnny for their goodnight call. Ten was sitting on his bed, staring at his tattoo in the mirror opposite him. He put the phone to his ear. 

“Ten.” 

“Is it too much to ask for you to get both Johnny and - it’s Taeyong right?” (“Yes…”) “Okay, and maybe Taeyong to meet my mom. This is really odd.” 

Ten grimaced. “I don’t really want to be a test subject. I feel so bad for Taeyong already.” 

Doyoung hummed understandingly. “Well, then it’ll stay between you and me.” He said. Ten smiled gratefully. Then Doyoung spoke up again. “Let’s see, I prepared some questions we need answered before everything can make sense.” 

“Nothing makes sense.” Ten muttered and Doyoung chuckled. 

“Let’s hope it will…” He said and Ten waited for the first question. “You and Johnny have recently found each other and united. Which means you should be very strongly in love.” 

“We are.” Ten said. 

“That’s good.” Doyoung said and Ten could hear him smile. “Now, here’s the thing, how does Taeyong make you feel?” 

Ten looked up. “Eeeh…” 

“Intense feelings? Like you’ve felt with Johnny?” 

Ten thought hard. “Kind of like that. I felt a sense of emotional security with Johnny. But I guess I’m thinking too much of how wrong it is to really let myself feeling anything.” 

“Understandable.” 

Ten sighed. “But I’m attracted to him. That’s clear.” 

“See this is odd.” Doyoung said and Ten couldn’t help but chuckle. Jaehyun had met a complete nerd. “Are you aroused by him?” Doyoung asked before concluding anything. 

Ten pressed his lips into a thin line. “A little.” 

“I take that as a yes. This shouldn’t be possible. Only your soul mate can arouse you…” Doyoung was shuffling with the phone. Ten imagined he was squeezing it between his cheek and shoulder as he noted things down. After some more noise, Doyoung spoke again. “I think I need to know the color of his tattoo.” Doyoung said. “This could be an imitation of a tattoo. Since it’s mirrored it isn’t exactly like yours. It’s not a true match.” Ten frowned. “What color is Johnny’s tattoo?” 

“It’s a dragon and it’s blue and sea green.” Ten informed the other, feeling his heart swell at the thought of Johnny. “Mine is blue and red.” 

“Ah, okay so the connecting color is blue. Like whereas Jaehyun and my color is green.” Ten nodded, there was patterns to this, he didn’t even know that. “See if Taeyong’s color is also blue, there is a match, but then he could also match Johnny’s. This would make him a soul mate to both of you.” 

Ten thought hard. “Johnny doesn’t seem too affected though.” 

“Then his color could be red as well, but it’s just typical to have your own unique color. If it’s also red this makes you somewhat alike. Like the same match, but still different.” 

“This is too confusing.” Ten muttered and rubbed his forehead. 

Doyoung agreed and sighed. “He could also have his own colors… still… if he reacts to your touch, you are soul mates in some way.” 

Ten knew this and that was what he was scared of. 

 

 

 

Johnny stood by his door the next day and Ten didn’t care about his mom seeing anything, because he threw himself at Johnny. The taller pulled him close by his waist and pressed his lips to Ten's, kissing the smaller passionately and Ten was breathless when they pulled away. He had missed the taller so much and it had only been two days without the taller. 

“Can you close the door it’s cold.” His mother called and Ten smiled against Johnny’s lips, both stepping inside without removing themselves from each other. Johnny closed the door and then lifted Ten up, carrying him towards his room. Ten giggled, cupping Johnny’s face and kissing the other’s cheek bones and nose. Johnny set Ten down when they were in Ten’s room. The smaller sat down in his bed, having forgotten Taeyong by the sheer happiness of seeing Johnny again. He beamed up and Johnny who set his bag down and joined Ten on the bed, letting himself fall on Ten who laughed, slapping Johnny’s shoulder. The two lied close. 

“So you had fun?” Ten asked after hearing Johnny tell about the trip. 

“Yes it was nice.” He said and nodded. “But I missed you.” He then added and Ten blushed, returning Johnny’s kisses with a small smile. For some time they just enjoyed each  
other’s presence. Johnny was running his fingers up and down Ten’s back and Ten though of the tattoo before remembering Taeyong. 

Ten tensed and Johnny sensed it. “Is something wrong?” He asked and Ten sat up. Johnny followed, he wrapped his arms around Ten, kissing the smaller’s forehead. “You can tell me.” 

Ten wasn’t sure if he could. “Jaehyun found his soul mate.” He said and Johnny gasped. 

“He did?” He asked with a smile. 

Ten hummed. “Yes, I was there when it happened it was a beautiful sight.” He said and Johnny caressed Ten’s cheek lovingly. Ten felt his heart ache as he tried to make himself say the words he needed to say. “How do you feel about… about Jaehyun’s friend, Taeyong?” Ten asked with closed eyes and he peeked at Johnny’s reaction. 

Johnny blinked. “He’s cool.” He said and Ten saw the other’s nose scrunch up. Ten knew there was more. Johnny’s eyes met his and Ten could see that he realized Ten knew there was more to it. Johnny started picking at the hem of Ten’s shirt. “He kept staring at you.” He finally said and Ten reached up to caress Johnny’s jaw. Johnny felt encouraged to say more. “There was something about him. I don’t know how to describe it, but I felt like beating him up.” 

Ten blinked. Johnny was never aggressive so this really surprised him. “Did he feel like a threat?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded. 

“It was as if he had something I didn’t have and I didn’t want to share anything with him.” Johnny looked confused. “It was very strong emotions, I’ve never felt like this towards anyone.” 

Ten’s smile was tight as he realized their situation. “It’s okay.” He reassured the other. 

Johnny kissed Ten’s temple. “I love you.” 

Ten felt his heart leap. “I love you too.” He said and their lips met in a kiss. Ten didn’t need anymore than this. But he felt his heart ache at the thought of leaving Taeyong alone and without anyone. He had to help him find his soul mate. He could at least do that much. 

 

 

 

Jaehyun sat with Johnny and Ten at the library, he was texting Doyoung while Johnny was staring at his book as if it had just insulted him. Ten looked up as soon as someone moved out of the corner of his eye and he saw Taeyong walk towards them. Ten watched the other sit down in front of him. Ten glanced at Johnny and blinked when he saw the other glare in Taeyong’s direction. Ten reached out to fix Johnny’s hair, pushing his bangs behind his ear and Johnny smiled at him. Ten went back to his notes, Jaehyun and Taeyong small talked before the four went back to studying. Ten’s phone vibrated and he leaned back in his seat to see the text message. 

 

From: Jaehyun [Received 16 : 12] 

Doyoung asked me if you and Johnny had talked? 

 

Ten looked up to see Jaehyun looking at him. Ten could also see Taeyong look up but he kept his eyes focused on Jaehyun. Ten nodded and Jaehyun started texting again. 

 

From: Doyoung [Received 16 : 14] 

What did you talk about? 

 

Ten glanced at Johnny who was drawing doodles in his book. 

 

To: Doyoung [Sent 16 : 17] 

I asked him what he thought about Taeyong. To see if there was the same connection, but by what Johnny told me he sees Taeyong as a threat. He didn’t know why he thought like that… 

 

From: Doyoung [Received 16 : 23] 

I’ll take the scenario up with my mom. Don’t worry I haven’t said any names. I really think that Taeyong may be your possible soul mate, but not the correct one, it must be some kind of imitation of one that is on his back. I’ll call you later. 

 

Ten owed his life-savings to Doyoung if he helped him figure this out. 

 

To: Doyoung [Sent 16: 25] 

Thank you so much, Doyoung! 

 

Ten sighed and went back to his studies when he felt Taeyong’s leg against his and he looked up to find the other looking at him. Ten felt as if Taeyong had taken away his ability to breathe. Ten stood up from the table and quickly brushed a hand over Johnny’s back to reassure him before he almost ran for the restroom. 

Ten washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Why was his body betraying him like this? Why couldn’t he just have one soul mate like everyone else? Why was he caught up in this mess? 

“I’m sorry.” 

Ten looked up and into the mirror. Taeyong stood at the entrance, his eyes were round and he looked so vulnerable. Ten felt the urge to pull Taeyong close and before he knew it he had Taeyong in his arms. The other was crying into his neck and Ten ran a hand through Taeyong’s hair, comforting the other as he felt the other’s body shake. 

Ten could have sworn 10 minutes had passed before Taeyong stopped crying. He rested his chin on Ten’s shoulder and Ten slowly pulled back to see the other’s expression. He wiped the tears away from Taeyong’s face. “We’ll find him or her.” He said and Taeyong closed his eyes. 

“It’s you.” He said and Ten felt the other grip onto his shirt. “It can only be you.” 

Ten took the other’s hands in his. “I’m trying to figure it out.” He told Taeyong who sniffled, looking so innocent and broken. “I’ll figure it out.” 

He felt Taeyong tug him closer, but Taeyong pulled back again. “I just need you.” He said looking down at their hands. “I don’t want to figure it out I just need you.” 

Ten reached up to cup Taeyong’s cheeks, looking into the other’s eyes in hope of finding the answer in there. Instead he found himself getting lost and Taeyong came closer and Ten didn’t pull away. The kiss was hot and Taeyong kissed him as if Ten was water, something his body needed. Ten pulled away. He stared at Taeyong's red shining lips and dropped his gaze before he got caught by Taeyong's dark eyes. He turned around and stepped towards the mirror to wash his face with water once again. It was just the right timing, because Johnny entered the rest room. Ten who’s bangs were drenched, looked up and found Johnny eyeing Taeyong suspiciously. Taeyong looked at his hands before quickly leaving the restroom. Ten watched the other leave before staring at his hands and the contrast between their golden color and the white sink. Johnny stepped closer. Ten felt his hands on his hips and he leaned back against Johnny’s body, the other’s hands felt hot even through Ten’s clothes and Ten sighed in contempt. 

“It’s confusing.” Johnny said and Ten turned around in Johnny’s arms, wrapping his own around Johnny’s waist. “I sense this threat in him and I grow anxious, Ten.” Johnny said and Ten sighed. “I didn’t ask you the same question.” Johnny said and looked into Ten’s eyes. “What do you think of Taeyong?” 

Ten smiled bitterly. “I don’t know.” He replied. “Taeyong thinks… he thinks that I am his soul mate.” Ten said and Johnny frowned. 

“How can that be?” 

“He has the same tattoo, it’s just mirrored.” Ten explained. “He’s so sad, Johnny, I feel so guilty.” 

Johnny frowned. “Have you touched it?” 

Ten shook his head. “I’m afraid.” He admitted and a sob tore through his throat. “Because Johnny… Johnny he makes me feel things. I shouldn’t feel anything about anyone else but you.” Johnny’s grip on Ten loosened. Ten gripped onto the other’s shirt. “No!” He begged and Johnny’s hands stayed on his hips. “I love you, Johnny, I do. I feel you and I feel like I need no one else but you.” Ten confessed and Johnny still looked at him. Ten didn’t know what to say to reassure Johnny. “I’m sure it’s a mistake. Doyoung is trying to help me with figuring out this situation. When we have an explanation we can fix it.” Ten tightened his grip when he felt Johnny’s hands slip off of him. “Taeyong’s tattoo is an imitation of one, it’s not right. Not like yours, Johnny we’re together, okay? You’re my soul mate and I’ll protect this bond. I just feel so terrible.” Ten cried and broke down, but Johnny immediately pulled him close and Ten clung onto the other. 

“We’ll figure this out.” Johnny promised. “Thank you for telling me, Ten.” 

“I love you so much.” Ten cried and Johnny tightened his embrace and kissed the top of Ten’s head. 

“I love you too, so much, Ten. Don’t doubt that.” 

“I won’t.” Ten promised. 

 

 

 

Jaehyun and Johnny were talking about video games while Doyoung and Ten lied on Ten’s bed, snacking on apples. “I feel like I’m leaving him behind.” Ten said honestly, his voice almost not audible. “As if I have a responsibility and I’m ignoring it.” 

“It feels like that when you ignore a soul mate.” Doyoung explained and the two watched Johnny laugh and Jaehyun's nose scrunched up when he did, eyes turning into slits and lips curled into a beautiful smile. Doyoung and Ten smiled. 

“Johnny doesn’t want him.” Ten said, pressing his lips into a thin line. “So I can’t be there for him.” 

Doyoung took Ten’s hand in his. “I have a theory, a sad one, but… I think Taeyong’s soul mate has died without him meeting him and then his body has clung onto someone who must be somehow similar, trying its best to imitate your soul’s tattoo. Still that you feel the same as he does, this doesn’t make sense. He can’t force you to feel the same, so it’s not just him.” 

Ten groaned and buried his face in his blanket. “I need to try and touch it, don’t I? But what if it seals it and Taeyong has no chance of finding someone else?” 

Doyoung pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting frustrated as well. 

 

 

 

So Ten did what was most logical. He decided for them to meet up in a classroom and Doyoung even came as well. Taeyong had his arms crossed over his chest and Ten lived with Johnny slightly shielding Ten with his body. Doyoung had a notebook in his hand. 

“We can only try that both of them touches the tattoo, Taeyong.” He said and Taeyong glared at Johnny. The other glared right back. Ten grimaced. 

“Ten first.” Taeyong said and Johnny gripped Ten’s wrist. Ten reached up push Johnny’s bangs behind his ear and Johnny loosened his grip. 

Ten slipped out of it, walking over to Taeyong whose eyes connected with Ten’s. Ten tried to look away but he couldn’t. Taeyong straightened, he was taller than Ten and he looked down at him as he unbuttoned his shirt before pulling it off his body. Ten wanted to touch Taeyong’s body, but held back with all his might. He looked at Taeyong who still didn’t turn around. “Turn around.” Ten said in a small voice and Taeyong nodded. He looked scared and Ten held onto Taeyong’s left hand. Taeyong held onto Ten tightly and turned around his back visible to the others. Johnny stepped forward. He eyed every detail. 

“It’s identical.” He hissed and Ten wanted to reach out for Johnny but Jaehyun was quick to tug Johnny away by his shirt. 

Doyoung grimaced. “Let’s try.” He said and Ten nodded, squeezing Taeyong’s hand before raising his finger to the head of the dragon. Taeyong was trembling and Ten let his finger meet Taeyong’s skin. Color started spreading and Ten’s eyes widened. Johnny went forward and pulled Ten away. Taeyong cried out in pain and had to support himself against a table. Only half of the dragon was now in color. It was blue and dark purple. Ten looked at Johnny who shook his head. 

“No more.” He said and Ten turned to face him. 

“I’m yours.” He promised. 

“My turn then.” Johnny said and stepped forward. Taeyong flinched, trying to flee Johnny’s touch but the taller grabbed onto his shoulder and pressed his palm to the uncolored part. Taeyong screamed and everyone gasped when the black ink turned red, no color appeared but blood started rippling through Taeyong’s pores and the smaller fled Johnny. Ten ran forward to catch Taeyong. The red color was spreading and Taeyong was writhing in pain. Ten pressed his palm to Taeyong’s back and Johnny begged for him not to do it. Ten couldn’t let Taeyong suffer like this. He watched the blue and dark purple color the dragon until it reached the red lines of ink and blood, then it stopped leaving some of the dragon uncolored. Taeyong stilled and Ten brushed his fingers up and down Taeyong’s back to calm the other. 

“What the fuck was that?” Johnny asked and looked at Doyoung. He stuck out his palm that was smeared with blood. “Why the fuck did my touch burn him?” 

Doyoung shook his, eyes wide. “I don’t know. I don’t know.” He repeated and scribbled down. “I need to take this to experts. Taeyong needs a doctor.” 

Ten looked up at Johnny as he saw Doyoung call his mother. Ten reached out for Johnny and the other stepped closer to him, taking his hand in his. Ten kissed Johnny’s knuckles and Johnny exhaled deeply. The hand that had burned Taeyong was curled into a fist. 

 

 

Doyoung’s mother drove to the school to pick them up. Jaehyun carried Taeyong on his back. Doyoung’s mother stepped out. “We’re not going to the hospital.” She said. “Ten you will take Taeyong with you home. But don’t let him touch your tattoo, he needs you, but I’m afraid he’ll have some effect on you too. Johnny you can go with them to watch over Ten, but don’t touch Taeyong. Doyoung and Jaehyun you can walk home, I’ll talk with you after I’ve taken them home.” 

She was quick and Ten found himself in the backseat with Taeyong’s head in his lap and Johnny sat in the passenger seat. Doyoung’s mother glanced at Ten in the rearview mirror. “This has happened before. Once in recorded history, but it probably happened before that.” She said and Johnny and Ten shared a gaze. “The thing is, the soul mate who wasn’t connected with the third did the same thing as Johnny but he didn’t stop. It killed the third soul mate.” She said and Johnny stiffened. “He did it to remove the color from the one who had two soul mate’s back.” 

Ten frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“The third soul mate and the one who had both got intimate and somehow the third’s touch made the tattoo change color.” She explained and turned a corner. “In order to remove the color, you know it fades if your soul mate dies. When the first soul mate touched him and he burned the tattoo off, the color faded and when he touched it, his color came back.” 

“What about the one in the middle?” Ten asked. 

“Of course she was torn, but they were soul mates and the first soul mate didn’t think that removing the mark would kill the third.” Doyoung’s mother parked in front of Ten’s home and she helped with getting Taeyong into the house. 

Taeyong stirred when he was settled in Ten’s bed, and Ten saw down beside Taeyong, caressing the other’s face and hair while watching Johnny prepare to sleep on the floor. Ten wanted Johnny to hug him, to kiss him, but Johnny seemed rather distant. 

“I love you.” Ten said and Johnny stepped over the blanket and cupped Ten’s face before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I’m not a killer.” Johnny said. “But you know the saying of people killing in order to defend their soul mates. As long as he doesn’t touch the tattoo I won’t do anything.” 

Ten kissed Johnny again. “He won’t.” 

 

 

 

Ten couldn’t sleep as he lied beside Taeyong. The other was whimpering in his sleep and Ten wondered how much pain the other was in. Ten tried to caress Taeyong’s cheek and felt the other calm under his touch. Ten couldn’t believe how this was happening. He wanted to be as close with Taeyong as he did with Johnny. He felt the connection. But Johnny didn’t and this would just create jealousy and hatred and Ten didn’t want to be caught in the middle of that. 

Taeyong’s eyes opened, the moon light streaming in the window lit up Taeyong’s face and Ten could see the other in the darkness. “Ten.” The other spoke and Ten hummed in reply. His face was probably in the shadow. Taeyong looked away as he remembered what happened. “I’m sorry…” He cried and Ten reached out to cup Taeyong’s cheek. 

“It’s not your fault.” He said quickly, he propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over Taeyong and pressing his lips to the other’s. Taeyong’s arms found their way around Ten, his hand over Ten’s tattoo but the fabric of Ten’s shirt prevented Taeyong from touching it. Ten let Taeyong deepen the kiss, the other’s tongue meeting his and Ten felt warmth gather where Taeyong’s hands were. He wanted Taeyong to slide his hand beneath his shirt and touch the tattoo. He wanted it so badly. Ten’s leg found its way between Taeyong’s and he grinded against Taeyong’s thigh. The other moaned into the kiss, one hand sliding down gripping onto the hem of Ten’s shirt. Ten rubbed his thigh against Taeyong and Taeyong’s fingers touched his lower back. Ten’s hand found its way beneath Taeyong’s shirt and he ran his fingers over Taeyong’s tattoo. Taeyong sighed and now his palm was flat against Ten’s lower back, ready to slide up over Ten’s tattoo. 

Johnny sat up with a loud gasp. Ten pushed Taeyong away and sat up as well. He shook his when reality washed over him and he turned to look at Johnny. Johnny was roaming the sheets around him, and Ten immediately went down to comfort Johnny. He whispered words of comfort in a sweet and warm voice. Taeyong sat up when Johnny pulled Ten closer, their silhouettes kissed and Taeyong looked down at his hands. His connection with Ten was dangerous. He didn’t want to tear Johnny and Ten apart. They were perfect for each other and Taeyong was ruining it. 

Taeyong saw Johnny’s hand slide beneath Ten’s shirt and up the smaller’s back. Taeyong balled his hand into a fist. He could’ve done that… what if he had met Ten before Johnny? Would he then have been the one, the one to match Ten perfectly, the right soul mate for Ten? 

Johnny lied down, letting Ten fall with him and without difficulty he pulled his blanket over Ten, hugging the smaller close. Taeyong lied back down turning his back to the two. The funny thing was, that he didn’t feel as if Johnny was a threat. He wanted to be close to the taller, but he didn’t want him like he wanted Ten. If only they could figure this out, but Taeyong knew there was no happy ending. 

 

 

 

Ten had been crying for too long for Doyoung to count as they sat in Doyoung’s room. It was only the two of them because Ten was feeling suffocated with both Johnny and Taeyong tailing him. 

“No, that can’t be it.” Ten cried and shook his head. “Doyoung that can’t be it.” 

Doyoung nodded. “There has been a mistake and so the universe is prepared to take care of it.” 

“Do I have a choice?” Ten asked, trying to breathe normally. 

“I’m not sure of who it’s going to be. But Ten you’re actually lucky, you’ll get a soul mate even if you lost one.” 

“I can’t. lose. any of them!” Ten emphasized the words and then he stood. “That’s not it.” 

“It can only be, my mother think so too.” Doyoung argued. “There is always a reserve soul mate, like one that could be, but most of the time it all fits together in the end. Taeyong’s soul mate is dead, Ten, but one of yours will die too.” Doyoung explained. “That’s why Taeyong’s didn’t just stay blank it knows it has a chance.” 

“Is it Johnny?” Ten asked with wide eyes. “Is he going to die?” Ten’s voice was small as horror took over Ten’s features and Doyoung gripped Ten’s arm. 

“We don’t know.” He said and Ten stood. 

“I can’t lose them.” He said and pulled on his backpack. "I will not lose them." 

 

 

 

Ten sat with Johnny one night. They were watching a movie. To be exact, Johnny was watching one and Ten was watching Johnny. He couldn’t help but feel the dread when he admired the other’s features. This boy, this boy that Ten would marry in any god’s name Ten didn’t care, as long as Johnny would be his and Ten Johnny’s. This boy could die or if he didn’t, Taeyong would have to. 

Ten leaned in, kissing Johnny’s jaw and Johnny smiled turning his head to kiss Ten on the lips. Ten sighed. He rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder, their fingers laced and their hearts one. But that was the thing. Ten’s heart was united with two. 

And soon it would only have one, like it was meant to have. Ten nuzzled even more deeply into Johnny’s neck. He hoped with all his heart that Taeyong’s possible soul mate would appear and their tattoos would match and Ten would see Taeyong smile and be happy. Ten couldn’t help but smile when imagining Taeyong smiling with his whole being. 

 

 

 

Ten walked with Taeyong in the park. From time to time they spent time together because Doyoung had said that Ten would have to spend some time with both. Johnny was busy with preparing a performance with his band. So he wouldn’t be missing Ten. 

Taeyong and Ten’s hands were linked as they walked. Taeyong was talking about a childhood story and Ten was watching him with admiration. Taeyong’s smile was as radiant as the sun. Ten couldn’t help but smile when Taeyong leaned in and he couldn’t help himself but to love Taeyong when the other kissed him. It felt so natural and both Johnny and Taeyong managed to make Ten forget when they kissed him. As if Ten only had one soul mate in that moment. Not two. 

 

 

 

Ten was smiling he was going to meet with Johnny in front of the school and Taeyong wanted to meet with Johnny even though they both knew Johnny wouldn’t like meeting Taeyong. Ten looked up at the green light and walked forward, Taeyong right behind him. Johnny stood at the other side and Ten hurried up, beaming at Johnny when a loud roar could be heard beside him and Ten looked to his right to see a truck come charging at him. His eyes widened and in mid-step he realized it was too late. 

Then Ten was pushed forward and stumbled two steps forward before falling to the ground, turning around to see Taeyong look at him apologetically. The blue truck flashed by and Taeyong’s body was forced with it. Ten screamed, watching the truck stop and Taeyong fell to the ground, arms sprawled out, legs beneath the truck. Ten got up and ran forward. Johnny followed behind and Ten couldn’t even breathe as he ran around Taeyong, sitting down beside him. Taeyong was bleeding from his head and his eyes looked at Ten and only Ten. Ten caressed Taeyong’s cheek. “Hey, hey, Taeyong stay with me, okay?” Ten heard himself saying, he pressed his lips to Taeyong’s lips and Taeyong who’s breath was faint smiled. Ten’s trembling hands got drenched in crimson and he screamed as Taeyong’s eyes closed. 

 

 

 

White floor, white walls. Ten was caught in the white halls of the hospital. Taeyong was behind blurry glass doors in an operating room and Ten was sitting on the floor. Johnny stood beside him, one hand on Ten’s shoulder. A doctor came out and Ten looked up at him expectantly. 

“He has lost a lot of blood and we need a kidney donor because both of Taeyong’s are failing.” He said and Ten stood up. 

“Check me!” He immediately volunteered. Johnny looked at him. 

“Sit down, Ten.” He said and forced the smaller to sit on the bench. 

“Check me as well.” He said and Ten blinked up at the taller. 

 

 

 

Of course Johnny matched perfectly. The irony was eating Ten raw as Johnny was taken into another operating room and Ten kissed Johnny so many times he lost count. “Don’t leave me.” He pleaded and Johnny smiled, hair tugged under a net. The white shirt he wore made him look golden. 

“Remember what I told you?” Johnny asked. 

“You love me.” Ten said, and Johnny nodded. 

“No matter what, Ten, I love you no matter what.” He said and caressed Ten’s cheek. 

Ten wiped away his tears. “I love you so much.” 

Johnny smiled. “You won’t be alone.” He promised and Ten let him go. He watched the blurry glass doors close, and even if Johnny had told him that he wasn’t alone, he felt alone. 

 

 

 

Ten's mother was by his side, hugging her son and telling him that Johnny would be okay. Ten was twitching, his fingers tapping his knee and eyes flicking towards the doors of the operating room. 

"He'll be okay." 

"I know, mom!" Ten snapped and avoided the looks Johnny's parents sent him. Taeyong's parents had arrived too, his mother that Taeyong definitely shared some of the same features with was crying. 

"What is happening?" She had asked Ten and he felt too guilty. Too guilt ridden to tell her that he was the one that Taeyong sacrificed himself for. He could only cry and her hands lingered in the air, gripping at where Ten had been standing until he was pulled into his mother's arms. 

Johnny's father was tall like him and he was a silent comfort. Ten looked up and met the other's eyes and he gave Ten a nod and Ten closed his eyes. 

 

 

 

Ten pushed the doctor away from him, staring at the other in disbelief. “What?” He asked. “You’re lying.” He laughed. His sight was blurry and he shook his head, tears dropping from his eyes. "You gotta be fucking lying." 

The doctor's expression was grim, he didn't look like he wanted to repeat himself. The words already too terrible but they had to be explained. Ten wouldn't take them, he wouldn't trust those three words as they were. 

“I’m sorry, but it seems like Mr. Suh was already unwell before we started operating. The transplant was successful, Mr. Lee is in the recovery room, but Mr. Suh was too weak, he passed away in the operation room.” 

“Stop telling me lies!” Ten screamed, small hands curled into fists, voice echoing through the long white halls. “Where is he? Where is Johnny?” 

Johnny’s father held Ten back as the other kicked out after the doctor who was a mere victim of delivering the news. “YOU’RE LYING!” 

 

 

 

 

Ten knew Johnny’s smile was beautiful. It really was. Especially when captured in a picture. Still when his picture was framed by black wood and a sea of flowers Ten couldn’t help but think something was wrong. Why was everyone crying? Johnny would appear soon, he would come and he would hold Ten close. Why was everyone crying? 

Ten sat upon his knees, looking up at Johnny’s smiling face. The wrinkling of his skin around his eyes when he smiled. Ten remembered when they took these pictures. They wanted to use them for the wedding, for when they would unite by law. Johnny's hair had fallen into his eyes and there was a pictured captured of Ten pushing it behind Johnny's ear with a soft smile while Johnny looked down at him fondly. It was framed back in his room and Ten felt a pang of pain in his chest when reality breathed down his neck. “You were sick?” He asked. “Cancer?” He grimaced. “But none of us knew…” He cried. “You didn’t even know…” Ten looked at the ground, he felt his back dry and it was an odd feeling. His skin ached when he moved. He got up and went to the bathroom, taking off his jacket and white button-up shirt to turn his back to the mirror. Ten gawped. His dragon was grey. Johnny’s colors had run out. Johnny was gone. 

 

 

 

 

Ten first visited Taeyong a week later. He didn’t want to see him. He shouldn’t have saved Ten, the truck should’ve hit Ten. 

Ten shook his head, no that would’ve left Johnny and Taeyong alone. Ten sat down on the bench outside of Taeyong’s hospital room. Not having the courage to step inside and face Taeyong. He needed Johnny by his side, but Johnny was gone now. He had saved Taeyong’s life. 

Ten got up, wiping his cheeks and inhaling deeply. He flattened his shirt and placed his palm on the door. He wondered if the emptiness he felt would forever stay there. Still he pushed the door open and went inside. He raised his gaze and he felt himself crumble when it met Taeyong’s. Ten collapsed onto the ground, crying out. 

Taeyong’s head was wrapped in bindings, a bruise covering his right cheek and his eyes had looked so full of sorrow and hope. Ten gripped onto Taeyong’s bed and pulled himself up. He didn’t look at Taeyong before he was leaning against the bed. Taeyong’s hand reached out and Ten felt it on his arm. Ten covered Taeyong’s hand with his own and Taeyong sobbed. Ten squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

Then Ten grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Taeyong gasped at the sight of the grey dragon and Ten crawled upon the bed, draping his body over Taeyong’s, feeling the other’s hands on his naked hips. Taeyong looked up at Ten with round eyes. 

“There’s nothing holding you back.” Ten said and came closer. “Johnny told me I wouldn’t be alone. If you don’t accept me, I will be.” Ten said, trying his best to keep his voice steady as his lips brushed over Taeyong’s. 

Taeyong raised his hands to Ten’s back and leaned up to connect their lips. Ten gripped the sheets as his back burned and he let himself drown in the kiss. Ten got his hands beneath Taeyong’s body and he touched the other’s back and Taeyong cried into the kiss. 

The two gasped for air when they pulled away. Ten got up and sat with his side towards Taeyong. He felt the other’s hand on his arm and he let Taeyong turn him around. 

“Blue… Purple and…” Ten frowned. And? Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip. “And sea green.” 

Ten turned towards Taeyong. “What? Where did the red go?” Taeyong tried to stop his own cries. “It’s eyes are red.” 

Ten sighed and lied down beside Taeyong. The two embraced each other in silence. 

Ten was sure at least 15 minutes passed before any of them spoke and he was the one to break the silence. “It’s not your fault.” He then said. “Actually… Johnny was slowly dying.” He said eyes looking at the blue sky through one of the windows. “He would’ve died for nothing, but he died to save you. He died for something and it gave meaning to his death. He always spoke about that if he should die, he would die saving someone or die of age.” 

Taeyong was caressing Ten’s back as the other spoke. “I heard it from one of the doctors, he saved my life.” Taeyong silenced. “Maybe I didn’t see him as a threat because I knew he would be my savior?” He wondered. “Maybe he saw me as one because he knew I would be the cause for him to leave you earlier.” 

Ten took one of Taeyong’s hands and pressed kisses to the back of it. “Maybe…” He just said and Taeyong hummed in reply. 

“You don’t seem too surprised, it’s like you knew this would happen.” Taeyong said and Ten looked at the other. 

“Doyoung told me his theory. That destiny knew I would lose my soul mate too soon and you had already lost yours…” Ten looked up at Taeyong who nodded, but Ten could see that these news affected him. “Like we all have two possible soul mates, but eventually everything fits together but this time it clashed. We didn’t know who it was that was going to die, but Doyoung knew that the universe would fix this mistake somehow.” 

“We’re not mistakes.” Taeyong said and kissed Ten. “None of us were.” 

 

 

 

And Ten realized Taeyong’s words as the two started their relationship in a slow pace. Taeyong was there for Ten when the memories of Johnny weighed too much on his heart, and Ten made Taeyong sure that he loved him for who he was. You’d have to find balance after losing an important part. Ten and Taeyong used each other for support and found strength in each other. 

Ten though found himself at Johnny’s grave one day. Looking at the small hill and thinking of when they connected. He also thought of the first time they were intimate. It had been before Taeyong appeared, and Ten couldn’t have shared his first time and vulnerability with anyone better. Johnny still had one part of Ten and he found himself seeing Johnny in the smallest of things. When the cherry blossoms danced in the wind and he had to remove them from his hair when he came home. Ten received some of Johnny’s personal belongings and found Johnny’s music journal. In there he found a song called “A dragon’s love.” Ten was determined to learn to play it and Doyoung and Jaehyun found Ten playing the piano in the amphitheatre one afternoon. Taeyong was watching Ten from one of the seats and for the first time went up on stage with Doyoung and Jaehyun. He had always given Ten this moment to himself. Letting Ten remember his soul mate that he lost too soon. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung sang and Taeyong ended up writing lyrics for it as well, and suddenly as they performed the song together Ten felt Johnny’s presence in his heart and knew that the taller kept his promise. Ten wasn’t alone. He would never be alone, not when he had Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun and music. Johnny would forever live in his heart and Ten found out that Taeyong loved to see when Ten let Johnny out. Taeyong was right, they were never mistakes, they were destined to meet and Ten was grateful to have met both of them. To love both of them. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I have more stories on AFF.
> 
> AFF: Tripping-Panda 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
